Screwed
by Maceus
Summary: Maka's screwed... Soul is trying to figure out why. R&R! soulxmaka


**I don't own Soul Eater**

**A/N: REVIEW!**

Maka tapped her pencil irritably on the table, and kept looking at her watch. Soul had never seen her like this before. She kept huffing and groaning, tipping her head back in annoyance. Dr. Stein was explaining something elaborate, and normally Maka would have been taking notes, but she hadn't even touched her notebook.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Soul, looking at her warily.

"What's wrong with _you_?" she snapped back.

Soul's eyebrows knitted together. Maka had _definitely_ never been like this, at least not without reason. And, as Soul looked around, she had no reason to be.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked a little more softly.

"I'm screwed, that's what!" Maka hissed, looking at Soul out of the corner of her eyes. She looked at him for a moment longer, and Soul noticed a slight blush begin to creep up her neck, and she shook her head. "_So_ screwed."

Soul decided to start guessing.

"Did you forget to study all night for a test?" he asked.

Maka scowled. "No."

"Is your father coming to see you?"

"No."

"Has Black Star been bothering you again?"

"No!"

The bell rang and Dr. Stein dismissed them. Maka packed up her things so fast that Soul questioned whether her things had ever been out in the first place.

"Well? Come on!" Maka said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Soul quickly picked up her bag and followed Maka, who had already swept down the classroom steps, ignored Black Star's attempt at conversation, and darted out of the classroom. Soul shrugged at Black Star when he gave Soul a questioning look, and Black Star gave him a look in return that seemed to say, "Good luck with _that_," and Soul nodded as he followed Maka out. He wondered what the heck was going on as he watched Maka's pigtails bounce as she practically ran down the hall.

When they got to the apartment, Maka grunted something about how it was Soul's turn to cook, and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

When she came back out to eat, she didn't speak a word to Soul. She angrily sat down and stabbed at her noodles.

Soul slammed his fork down.

"What the heck, Maka? I've never seen you like this! Spit it out, what's wrong?"

Maka continued to look down, shaking her head.

"I'm your freaking _weapon_, for Death's sake! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm screwed!" Maka shouted back at him, finally looking up.

"I'D GOTTEN THAT FAR! _So, _why_ are you so screwed?_"

He was standing up now, his hands pressing down on the table. He was her weapon! They were supposed to work out each other's problems _together_! Maka knew that. But why wouldn't she just tell him what was wrong?

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Fine!" Maka stood up as well, leaning forward over the table in rage. "I'M SCREWED BECAUSE I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH MY WEAPON!"

There was a long silence that followed this as Soul and Maka continued to glare at each other. They were both breathing heavily, and they were both red in the face. Then, simultaneously, the meaning behind what Maka had said dawned on them. Soul's stomach twisted in a knot as he realized that Maka had just told him that she was in love with him… but, this was his _meister_, his best friend… it was wrong…

But he loved her too. He had been denying it to himself for weeks, but now that Maka had just confessed, he couldn't suppress his feelings any longer. His feelings were practically screaming at him, just as Maka had moments before. His mind was overrun with his downright attraction and love for Maka.

All of this went down in a few seconds, and then Soul shouted back:

"OH, YEAH? THEN WE'RE REALLY SCREWED!"

"AND WHY IS THAT?" Maka yelled back.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH MY MEISTER!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They both stormed off, slamming their bedroom doors behind them. They both stood with their arms crossed over their chests. Then, for the second time that night, slow realization hit them, and their mouths grew into little, identical 'o's, and they flung open their doors.

They both ran forward, and they body-slammed, their lips crashing together in the process. They fell to the floor, Maka landing on top of Soul, their lips still smashed together. They remained like this for a moment more, and then Maka pulled up for breath, rubbing her lips slightly. Soul could see that he had giving her a fat lip. But she was smiling, giggling even.

"Well, that was interesting…" said Soul.

Maka giggled and nodded.

Soul looked off, and then he chuckled a bit.

"What?" asked Maka, twirling a finger in Soul's hair.

"Well, I was just thinking… if we ever got married, it would be interesting to tell the kids how we got together."

Maka blushed a little, imagining having kids with Soul. "Yeah, it would be funny."

They were right. It was very interesting to tell their kids.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
